


I didn't do nothing!

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: written before cannon, DI dickhead finds out that Callum is dating Ben
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	I didn't do nothing!

it's not often you will find a Mitchell waiting at Walford Police station willingly. Especially if they hadn't been arrested. 

Ben was currently doing exactly that. He was sat waiting for Callum to finish work so that he could take him to dinner. 

"Why am I not surprised to see you here Mr.Mitchell?" 

Ben looked up from his phone, Standing in front of him was DI Thompson, Callum's new boss. Ben raised his Eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in disbelief.

DI Thompson Laughed with a shake of his head before grabbing Ben's arm, pulling him out of his seat. 

"You Mitchells practically live here, Follow me, I'll find an empty room and get someone to come and take your statement."The detective said moving aside and pushing Ben forward. 

"I don't need someone to take my statement. I didn't do nothing, I haven't been arrested. I'm waiting on someone!" Ben said moving away from the detective, quickly shooting off a reply text to Callum. 

HOT COPPER: two minutes babe, just getting changed xx 

Ben: Okay, see you soon, Love you xx

Thompson scoffed and reached for Ben's phone which was now locked but Ben pulled it away, putting it in his pocket.

"Yeah I ain't buying that. Why would a Mitchell like yourself be in this place willingly?" he asked. 

Just as he was about to pull Ben towards him Callum came around the corner. Relief flooded through Ben and he visibly relaxed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Sorry for taking so long, I didn't realise the time." Callum said pulling Ben into a quick hug. 

"It's all good Babe, you ready?" Ben replied with a smile. 

Callum nodded and took Ben's hand ready to walk away. 

"Officer Highway, where are you taking him? he still needs to give his statement!" Thompson asked. 

"Oh sorry boss didn't see you there! what do you mean statement?" Callum asked confused, giving Ben a look. 

"Seriously?! I've not been arrested, I already told you this! I came here to wait for my boyfriend to finish work so I could take him for dinner." Ben sighed. 

"Boyfriend?! Callum, you know you need to declare any relationship with known criminals right?" the detective scoffed in disbelief. 

"Yes boss, I did that before I even started here, you weren't my boss so I didn't need to tell you, I am allowed a private life outside of here, and even so its on my file! Now if you don't mind we have a date to get to, I'll see you tomorrow." Callum said dragging Ben out of the station and into their car. 

"Thanks Babe, though next time give that dickhead a heads up that I'm coming so he doesn't try and force me into a holding cell yeah?" Ben laughed, pressing a kiss to Callum's lips 

"Sure, now romance me Mr criminal." Callum said with a wink


End file.
